


BabyJuice: A Beetlejuice Fanfiction

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Beetlejuice is a baby, Lydia is a mother to him, Other, ghost turned into a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: After trying out a new experiment, beetlejuice accidentally turns himself back into a baby ghost. Lydia, Jacques and Ginger now have to care for their friend until he is back to normal. Cuteness and hilarity will ensure.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. BabyJuice?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a story here on Archive of Our Own. Hope everyone likes it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an experiment goes wrong, beetlejuice finds himself turned into a baby!

Lydia Deetz awoke one morning to a rainy day. As much as she loved rain, she would rather be out playing with her ghost friend, Beetlejuice. She decided instead of moping around, she would go check on Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld. She walked over to a lamp on a table and recited the spell:  
“Though I know I should be wary,  
Still I venture someplace scary  
Ghostly haunting I turn loose,  
Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!” 

Flash! Crash! Lydia was transported to her ghost with the most’s home, the Neitherworld, also known as the land of the dead. She approached her friends home, the roadhouse, which consisted of 3 apartments. One was her friend Beetlejuice’s home, another was for his skeleton friend, Jacques Lalean, and the last one was the home of Ginger, a tap dancing talking spider. 

Knocking on the roadhouse door, Lydia was greeted by Jacques and Ginger. “Lydia! It’s so good to see you here!” Ginger exclaimed, tapping her spider legs. “Yes, Bea-ttlejuice iz working on a new experiment of his.” Jacques said. “I wonder what scam he’s up to this time?” Lydia wondered. “It’s no scam, babes! This is gonna make us rich! Hahahaha!” Beetlejuice cackled as he walked over and hugged his best friend. 

“Beej, last time you made an experiment was the New U spray. It turned me into a rebel monster who almost destroyed the Neitherworld. Are you sure you know what your doing?” Lydia asked nervously. “Of course I do, lyds! I created a drink that makes ghouls feel youthful again! It gets rid of new rotting skin and gives you the fresh feeling of being recently deceased!” Beetlejuice exclaimed proudly, holding up the drink. “And as the creator, I should be the first one to try it.” And with that, he gulped down some of the concoction. “Beetlejuice, wait!” Lydia said, trying to stop her friend. But it was too late. A cloud of smoke appeared around beetlejuice, and then disappeared. 

Looking down, Lydia gasped in shock, Jacques fell to pieces, and Ginger the spider screamed. Beetlejuice was now a tiny baby ghost. He had on a black and white stripped onsie, much like his usual suit, but his legs were replaced by a tiny tail. His hair was no longer a long messy white, but a curled up small patch of blond hair, with a baby mullet. 

The infant looked up at Lydia and the others and began to cry. “WHAAAAAA!!!” Baby beetlejuice screamed as he waved his tiny fists. Lydia scooped him up. “Oh no! What are we going to do?! How do we turn beetlejuice back to normal?” Lydia asked. “Perhaps zer is something in bea-ttlejuice’s potions book on ze reversal potion.” Jacques suggested, bringing the book over to Lydia. Lydia opened the book and turned to the page beetlejuice used for the potion. “It says here that the potion will wear off in about 2 days.” Lydia answered. “So, beetlejuice will be a baby for 2 whole days?!” Ginger the spider asked. “It seems that way.” Lydia replied. 

Lydia noticed that beetlejuice hadn’t made a sound since she picked him up. She looked down in her arms to see the baby ghost fast asleep in her arms, cooing in his sleep. “Aww.” They all said in unison. Jacques was able to make a small crib to keep the baby in until the serum would wear off. Lydia put the baby in the crib and closed the bedroom door. They sat in the dining room of the roadhouse. “I guess we’ll have to take care of him. I can get him some milk, but you guys will have to watch him when I have to go home to get things.” Lydia told Jacques and Ginger. “It iz no problem, Lydia. I have taken care of babies before.” Jacques reassured her. Ginger nodded as well. “Okay, I’m gonna get some milk and some baby food from back home. You guys watch him until I get back. He should stay asleep.” And with that, Lydia returned home. 

After getting some items from the local store, a few baby bottles, baby food, and some toys, she went back to the Neitherworld and returned to the roadhouse. “He was asleep zee whole time you were gone.” Jacques said. “Thank goodness.” Lydia said. “ I think we’d better all get some sleep. I’ll sleep in BJ’s room so if he cries at night I can take care of him. You guys get some sleep.” The three friends went into their separate rooms for the evening.


	2. Cuddles for Babyjuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby beetlejuice wakes lydia up in the middle of the night crying.

“WHAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAA!”

Lydia was awoken by beetlejuice wailing in the crib. She looked over at the clock. 3am. What on earth does Beej need at 3am, Lydia thought. She got up and walked over to the crib. Beetlejuice’s face was slightly purplish white from all the crying. “Shhh, I’m here, beetlejuice. What’s wrong, buddy?” She said as she looked down at the infant. The infant raised his little arms, wanting her to hold him. Lydia scooped him up in her arms. She was great with kids, as she’d done some babysitting for baby arlo, a baby who lived in peaceful pines. She was sure she could handle whatever beetlejuice needed. 

She carried beetlejuice into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk. He gulped it down and pushed the bottle away when he was done. He started squirming in her arms, and his stomach growled. “Guess I’d better burp you.” Lydia said as she placed beetlejuice over her shoulder and gently patted his back. It took a few tries, but Beetlejuice let out a small burp. “Good boy, Beej. Time to go back to sleepy time, now.” She told him as she walked back to his bedroom. Beetlejuice’s face crumpled into a frown and he started to cry again. “Beetlejuice, what’s wrong now? I fed you, I burped you. I know you don’t need diapers, you’re a ghost. So what’s wrong?” She was starting to get desperate. It was the middle of the night and she needed sleep.

“Cwuddle, widia.” He babbled. Lydia was shocked that he could speak, even if it was baby babble. “Okay, BJ, we can rock in the rocking chair for a few minutes.” Lydia walked over to the rocking chair in Beetlejuice’s room and held him in her arms as she rocked back and forth slowly. Beetlejuice cooed a bit, and his eyes started to droop. He was trying to fight sleep so he could stay with Lydia. But she started to hum a lullaby, and in seconds, beetlejuice was asleep. 

Lydia carefully placed him back in the crib, praying he wouldn’t wake up and cry again. She put a small toy she got from home, a stuffed Frankenstein doll that use to be hers, next to beetlejuice so he’d have something to snuggle in his sleep. Then she crawled back into bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Cute BabyJuice time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains insane amounts of cuteness. You’ve been warned.

The next morning, Lydia awoke to see beetlejuice in his little onesie sitting up in his crib, smiling at her. “Hey, BJ. Ready to get up?” She asked as she scooped him up out of his crib. BabyJuice just babbled at her. She giggled and carried him into the kitchen, putting him in a high chair she had brought back from her world. It was a chair that belonged to her when she was a baby. “Hungee, Widia.” Beetlejuice babbled. “Okay buddy, I’ll get you some yummy banana and strawberry mush.” She took the baby food out of the fridge. “Here comes the choo choo!” Lydia said as she fed BabyJuice. The infant giggled and clapped as he ate his breakfast. 

After breakfast, Lydia put beetlejuice into the living room rug. She placed some baby toys down for him to play with and turned on a Neitherworld kids show. Jacques walked into the room. “Hello, Lydia. Good morning, bea-tttlejuice.” Jacques waved at the baby. BabyJuice turned and waved back. “Ack! Ack!” BabyJuice tried to say “Jacques” but could only babble. The skeleton laughed. “E’s quite adorable as a baby, no?” Jacques asked Lydia. “He sure is, but I do miss the old beetlejuice. We’ve only gotta get through two days of this, and then he should be back to normal. I hope” Lydia said, getting a bit worried that the serum might never wear off. 

BabyJuice giggled at the tv show. It was currently playing some children’s show involving a vampire learning how to sing it’s ABCs and a bat going to a preschool. This must be what Neitherworld babies watch, Lydia thought to herself. Just then, she noticed beetlejuice had gotten some food on his onesie. “Alright, Beej, lets get you changed.” She said as she scooped him up. “Tv! Tv!” BabyJuice whined. “You can watch tv again after I get you in a new onesie.” Lydia said as she took him to the bedroom. She was able to find a few onesie tucked away in a drawer, probably from Beetlejuice’s childhood, and slipped a clean one on BabyJuice. The infant swished his little tail around and giggled. Lydia carried him back into the living room so he could play again. 

BabyJuice played with a small rattle with a bat on it. He also snuggled the Frankenstein doll and bounced a rubber ball around. The friends watched as beetlejuice played and enjoyed himself, all the while wanting their old friend back.


	4. Bedtime for BabyJuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s bedtime for baby beetlejuice. How will the nighttime routine go for Lydia, Jacques and Ginger?

Later that night, after dinner, the three friends now had a dilemma to face: getting baby Beetlejuice ready for bed. The tiny ghoul didn’t even seem tired. He was still floating around, playing with toys, even though it was getting very late. “Alright guys, here’s the plan. We give him a quick bath, put him in his onesie, I’ll read him a story and put him to bed.” Lydia filled the others in on her plan. “I can only ‘ope so, Lydia. Bea-ttlejuice is quite ze lively baby.” Jacques replied. “We could barely get him to take a nap today.” Ginger sighed. Lydia slowly walked over to BabyJuice. “Okay, beetlejuice, time to get ready to go night night.” The infant looked up and scrunched his face. “No!! Me want play!!” BabyJuice cried. Lydia scooped up the wriggling infant as he whined and cried. 

“No bath! No bath!” BabyJuice looked terrified. He kicked and screamed as Lydia and Jacques got him into the tub. “Look, buddy, it’s a ghost duck!” Ginger pushed a small toy duck over to beetlejuice. The baby calmed a bit and played with the toy. “Thanks ginger.” Lydia smiled happily as she cleaned baby beetlejuice. After the bath, Jacques dried him off and helped Lydia get him into his onesie. “You guys have helped enough. You’re both exhausted. Thank you for you help.” Lydia told her friends as they tiredly headed off to bed. “If you need us, we’ll be right next door.” Ginger told her. 

Lydia carries beetlejuice over to the rocking chair with a book in her hand. It was called “goodnight ghost.” She had found it in a baby store located in the Neitherworld shocking mall. “Goodnight ghosts, goodnight bats, goodnight scary black cats.” She read. “Goodnight monsters, goodnight ghouls.” As she continued reading, she looked down at the infant as his eyes drooped. By the time she finished reading, BabyJuice was fast asleep. “Goodnight, Beetlejuice.” She said as she tucked him into his crib. She walked over to the bed, crawled inside, and as she fell asleep, she said to herself “just one more day, and he’ll be back to normal.”


	5. Escape artist BabyJuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BabyJuice proves to be quite the escape artist. Lydia takes beetlejuice for a walk.

Lydia awoke the next day to see the crib empty. In a panic, she leaped out of the bed and ran over to the crib. “How could beetlejuice have gotten out of here? Did he already transform back to normal?” The serum still had one more day until it wore off. BabyJuice must’ve climbed out! She dashed into the living room to see BabyJuice sitting on the floor, playing with his toys. “Hewwo, widia.” BabyJuice said as he waved his little hands. Lydia was relieved, but also a bit mad. “Beetlejuice, don’t ever scare me like that again, young man!” She said sternly. “I thought you’d been ghost napped!” BabyJuice’s lip began to quiver a bit. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” He let out a loud cry. Lydia suddenly felt guilty. She hadn’t meant to make him cry, but she wanted him to know that escaping like that was not okay. “It’s okay, buddy. I just want to make sure you were safe. You scared me.” She scooped beetlejuice into her arms and hugged the infant, calming him down. “Sowwy, widia.” The baby apologized in baby babble. “It’s alright buddy, lets get you some milk.” 

Lydia carried BabyJuice over to the fridge and got some milk. She fed him some of the milk until he pushed her away, signaling that he was done. She burped him afterwards and took him to get changed. “Wanna go for a walk, BJ?” She asked. “Walk! Walk!” The baby clapped his hands and giggled. “Alright, let me get the stroller.” Lydia set up a stroller she had brought from home. She placed BabyJuice inside it, buckled him in, and took him for a walk around the neighborhood. 

They walked passed the monster across the streets house, where BabyJuice waved at poopsie the dog. Poopsie looked confused, as he didn’t recognize beetlejuice in his baby form. They walked passed the local Neitherworld Park. “Ooh, play play!” BabyJuice pointed frantically to the playground. “Okay, Beej, you can play on the baby swings.” Lydia was concerned about putting beetlejuice in the sandbox, as the chance of a sandworm showing up could be possible. She pushed him back and forth on the swing, and BabyJuice giggled. “Wheeee! Whee!” He cried, clapping his little hands. Lydia giggled. “Look at you, BJ, your flying again.” BabyJuice giggled back. 

After their fun in the park, they headed home. BabyJuice was looking a bit tired from all the excitement of the morning. “I think it’s time for a nap, Beej. And no escaping your crib anymore, okay?” Lydia asked him. “Okee, widia.” BabyJuice answered with a yawn. 

When they arrived home, Jacques and Ginger were already out for the day, so Lydia was left to take care of beetlejuice for the time being. She tucked him into his crib with the Frankenstein doll, and went to relax in the living room until he awoke from his nap.


End file.
